06 Października 2000
56px 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 07.45 Panie na Mogadorze (Les gens de Mogador) (5/24) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1980, reż. Robert Mazoyer, wyk. Marie-Jose Nat, Jean-Claude Drouot, Renee Faure, Francois Simon (23 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - serial animowany, Francja (25 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 09.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (62/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (44 min) 10.50 Cafe Fin de Siecle - program dokumentalny (powt.) 11.15 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.25 Polska w ogniu: Katyń (1/2) - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Plebania (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Włodzimierz Matuszak, Bogdan Brzyski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło (25 min) (powt.) 13.15 Ernest Wiechert. Prorok z Sowiego Rogu - film dokumentalny, Polska 13.40 Mam sprawę - program z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 13.50 Na żywioł (1): Powietrze - program edukacyjny 14.10 ABC reformy edukacji: Cele lekcji - felieton 14.15 Mam sprawę - program z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 14.25 Normalnie jak w domu (1): Polubić siebie - program edukacyjny 14.45 English and Arts: Sztuka filmowania (3) - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Europa regionów: Konsolidacja - magazyn 15.25 Podwodna Polska - Wraki Bałtyku (1) - reportaż Jacka Piotrowskiego 15.50 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Nadciśnienie tętnicze - magazyn medyczny 16.15 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Moda na sukces (1224) - telenowela, USA 1992 (21 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Plebania (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Włodzimierz Matuszak, Bogdan Brzyski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło (25 min) 17.50 Kandydat: Marian Krzaklewski 18.10 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 18.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1982 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Joanna D'Arc (Joan of Arc) (1/4) - serial historyczny, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Christian Douguay, wyk. Leelee Sobieski, Neil Patrick Harris, Jacqueline Bisset, Powers Boothe (50 min) 21.00 Piątek z Jedynką: Taksówka Jedynki, Kronika Filmowa 21.40 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych. D. Grabowski, B. Pawłowski, A. Olechowski. J. Łopuszański, J. Kalinowski, M. Krzaklewski, A. Lepper, P. Ikonowicz, A. Kwaśniewski, J. Olszewski, T. Wilecki, L. Wałęsa, J. Korwin-Mikke 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.10 Pukając do nieba bram (Knockin' on Heaven's Door) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1997, reż. Thomas Jahn, wyk. Til Schweiger, Jan Josef Liefers, Thierry van Werveke, Thierry van Werveke (85 min) 00.35 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu 01.00 Życie to plac budowy (Das Leben ist eine Baustelle) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Wolfgang Becker, wyk. Jürgen Vogel, Christiane Paul, Ricky Tomlinson, Armin Rohde (111 min) 02.50 W imię niewinności (Im Namen der Unschuld) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Andreas Kleinert, wyk. Barbara Sukowa, Udo Samel, Matthias Habich, Katharina Zapatka (101 min) 04.30 Zakończenie programu 56px 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna - serial 9.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (36) - serial obycz. 9.50 Nasza wielka rodzina (3/20) - serial dok. 10.20 Bibi Fricotin - komedia, Francja 11.40 Od ucha do ucha - prog. rozrywkowy 11.50 Mały kraj na wielkie wakacje - Chorwacja 12.10 Szansa na sukces - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (32) - serial obycz. 13.55 Przygody Shirley Holmes (1/113) - serial przygod. 14.25 Mogę wszystko - magazyn dla młodzieży 14.50 Badziewiakowie - serial komed. 15.30 Na maksa - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (133)- serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 17.55 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Sukces (9) - serial obycz. 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu 20.00 Skarb sekretarza - serial 20.30 Kandydaci w Dwójce. Andrzej Olechowski 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Paragraf 148 - cykl dok. 22.05 Cena nadziei - dramat obycz., USA 23.50 Hańba stadionów - film dok., W. Bryt. 0.25 Detektyw McCoy - thriller, USA 2.05 Zakończenie programu 56px 7.00 Grupa Specjalna EKO odc. 17 - australijski serial animowany 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial anim. 7.35 Opowieści różnej treści odc.2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kasandra (169, 170/300) 9.30 Lubię dom i ogród - magazyn 9.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Kontury - mag. kulturalny 10.45 Telekurier- mag. informacyjno-sensacyjny 11.15 Słoneczny patrol odc.6 - serial przygodowy 12.00 W poszukiwaniu wrażliwości - reportaż 12.15 U siebie - program etniczny 12.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - poradnik 13.00 Niezwykłe wyścigi (116) - serial dok. 13.30 Magazyn żeglarski - "Z wiatrem i pod wiatr" 14.00 Panorama 14.05 Program dnia 14.10 Projektantki odc. 10 14.30 Sanktuaria przyrody (1113) 15.00 Eneduerabe - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kość niezgody - prog. publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Z wędką - mag. wędkarski 16.25 Bez ściągi - prog. dla młodzieży 16.55 Pętlowa lista przebojów 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 EOL 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 18.50 Studio Trójmiasta 19.00 I Liga siatkarzy: Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Stilon Gorzów 21.00 Miłość i namiętność odc.5 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - poradnik 22.30 Autostrada - mag. motoryzacyjny 22.50 Od pucybuta do.... 23.25 Jazz nocą 0.15 Festiwal At Home - U siebie- relacja z wręczenia nagród 0.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial anim. 7.25 Batman - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Skrzydła - serial 8.30 Herkules - serial 9.30 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 10.30 Fiorella - serial 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 12.00 Jej cały świat (1) - serial 12.30 Disco polo live 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 14.30 Macie, co chcecie 15.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa - serial 16.45 Wysoka fala - serial 17.45 Fiorella - serial 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 20.00 Miodowe lata - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 20.55 Graczykowie - serial 21.25 Na linii ognia - film fab. USA (1993) 23.40 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.55 Prognoza pogody 0.05 Polityczne graffiti 0.20 Różowa landrynka 0.50 Kurier TV 1.10 Pirania - czarna komedia USA (1978) 2.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.10 Porywy serca - serial 7.00 Telesklep 7.15 Kraina snu (1) - serial anim. 7.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 8.00 Iron Man - serial anim. 8.30 Kleszcz - serial anim. 9.00 Kłamstwo i miłość - serial 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda - serial 12.20 Centrum nadziei - serial dok. 12.50 Kuroń raz! - mag. 13.20 Pepsi chart 13.50 Delfy - serial anim. 14.15 She-Ra księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14.40 Iron Man - serial anim. 15.05 Kleszcz - serial anim. 15.30 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.00 Alf - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.50 Valeria - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN 18:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Milionerzy 21.20 Liberator - film akcji USA (1992), wyk. Steven Seagal,Tommy Lee Jones, Gary Busey, Erika Eleniak, Patrick O’Neal, Damian Chapa 23.20 Noktowizjer - mag. 23.50 Rzeczy, które robisz w Denver, gdy jesteś martwy - film sens. USA (1995), wyk.Andy Garcia, Christopher Lloyd, William Forsythe 2.00 Erotyczne wyznania IV - film erot. USA (1996) 3.30 Granie na zawołanie RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 Trzecia planeta od Słońca IV - serial 11.20 Medicopter 117 III - serial 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina I Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca IV - serial 20.00 Słuchaj Buddy - komedia USA (1998), wyk.Alan Clark, Liz Mamana, James Bladon 21.30 Murder Call - serial 22.20 Przyjaźń na śmierć i życie - horror SF USA (1986) 24.00 Sexplozja - mag. 0.15 Zoom 0.40 Kobieta z przeszłością - dramat USA (1992) 2.15 Przyjaźń na śmierć i życie - horror SF USA (1986) 3.45 Teleshopping 56px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Katalog zabytków 7.45 Magazyn teatralny 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Przybysze z Matplanety 9.30 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial 9.55 Ekstradycja 3 - serial 10.50 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - Relacja z I etapu 11.15 Ocalić to, co przemija - reportaż 11.30 Credo 2000 - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 X Międzynarodowe Poleskie Lato z Folklorem - Włodawa 2000 - reportaż 12.50 Katalog zabytków 13.00 Złotopolscy - serial 13.25 Tygodnik wyborczy Jedynki 14.25 Przeboje "Hulaj Duszy" 14.40 Przerwany lot - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Lalki Władysława Starowicza - film dok. 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Ludzie listy piszą 16.20 Hity satelity 16.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 18.00 Studio komitetów wyborczych 18.35 Złotopolscy - serial 19.00 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia 21.00 Ekstradycja 3 - serial 21.55 Tańce polskie 22.05 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - Relacja z I etapu 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Studio komitetów wyborczych 23.30 Porozmawiajmy 0.30 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dok. 1.00 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 1.15-6.00 Powtórki TV 4 06.00 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival (powt.) 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (48) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (41) - serial animowany, Japonia (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (26) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (16) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Cobra (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (84) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (5) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller/Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Program muzyczny 15.15 Mecz eliminacyjny Mistrzostw Europy drużyn młodzieżowych U-21 Polska - Białoruś 17.15 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn (Brooklyn South) (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98, wyk. Jon Tenney, Michael DeLuise, James Sikking, Gary Basaraba (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (30,31) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick (55 min) 23.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.30 Rozpruwacz (Ripper Man) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Phil Sears, wyk. Mike Norris, Timothy Bottoms, Robert F. Lyons, Charles Napier (86 min) 01.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 08.00 Wyprawy (10) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator finansowy 10.25 Kurier sensacji 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Ludzie się liczą (14) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Focus - poznaj świat (12) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat odkryć (20) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (8) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat dalekich podróży (26) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator finansowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Generał Maczek i jego pancerni - film dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (31) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (32) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (9) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat dalekich podróży (27) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (36) - serial przyrodniczy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator giełdowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator finansowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min) 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 20.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 21.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 22.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 22.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 23.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Kotopies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Armia Czerwona - serial dokumentalny 09.20 (K) Black Dog - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Randy Travis, Meat Loaf (85 min) 10.45 (K) Szeroki horyzont: Barwy morza - reportaż 11.15 (K) Dwa muły dla siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara) - film sensacyjny, USA 1970, reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Cilnt Eastwood, Shirley MacLaine, Manuel Fabregas, Alberto Morin (109 min) 13.05 (K) Doktor Dolittle (Doctor Dolittle) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Ossie Davis, Oliver Platt, Kirsten Wilson (80 min) 14.30 (K) Przed premierą 14.35 (K) Zakochany Szekspir (Shakespeare in Love) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Madden, wyk. Joseph Fiennes, Gwyneth Paltrow, Geoffrey Rush, Ben Affleck (119 min) 16.35 (K) Cięcie (Crosscut) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Paul Raimondi, wyk. Costats Mandylor, Megan Gallagher, Casey Sander, Allen Cutler (94 min) 18.10 (K) Przyjaciele 6 - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kufrow, Matt LeBlanc (25 min) (dubbing) 18.35 (K) Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Rocky Marciano - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Charles Winkler, wyk. Jon Favreau, Penelope Ann Miller, Judd Hirsch, Tony Lo Bianco (96 min) 21.40 (K) Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21.45 (K) Przed premierą 21.50 (K) Dobermann (Le Dobermann) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1997, reż. Jan Kounen, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Tcheky Karyo, Marc Duret, Monica Bellucci (99 min) 23.20 (K) Deser: Ostatnie mango w Dublinie - film krótkometrażowy 23.45 (K) Grzeszna obsesja - film erotyczny (92 min) 01.25 (K) Powrót do przyszłości (Back to the Future I) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Lea Thompson, Crispin Glover (111 min) 03.10 (K) Wielki Kanion (Grand Canyon) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Danny Glover, Kevin Kline, Steve Martin, Mary McDonnell (129 min) 05.20 (K) Swing - komedia, W. Brytania 1999, reż. Nick Mead, wyk. Hugo Speer, Lisa Stansfield, Paul Usher, Tom Bell (93 min) Canal + Niebieski 07.30 Piłka nożna: liga polska 09.15 Piłka nożna: liga polska 11.00 Pierwszy milion - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999 11.45 Free Jazz - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Kotopies - serial animowany 12.25 Mój idol (Finding Graceland) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. David Winkler, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Johnathon Schaech, Bridget Fonda, Gretchen Mol (93 min) 14.00 Powrót księcia - film dokumentalny 15.00 Kraj świata - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1994, reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Olaf Lubaszenko, Henryk Talar, Halina Wyrodek (77 min) 16.20 Sobowtór (Kagemusha) - film historyczny, Japonia 1980, reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Tatsua Nakadai, Tsutomu Yamazaki, Kenichi Hagiwara, Kohta Yui (151 min) 19.00 Pierwszy milion - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999 19.45 Free Jazz - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Przed premierą 20.05 Książę Egiptu (The Prince of Egypt) - film animowany, USA 1998, reż. Branda Chapman/Steve Hickner/Simon Wells (95 min) 21.45 Deser: Metro - film krótkometrażowy 22.00 Piłka nożna: liga polska 23.45 Bóg, diabeł i Bob - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00.10 Manga - Cybersix - serial animowany 00.35 Przepraszam, że żyję - film dokumentalny 02.00 Zakazany gatunek (Last Man on Planet Earth) - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Les Landau, wyk. Julie Bowen, Tamlyn Tomita, L. Scott Caldwell, Elizabeth Dennehy (86 min) Discovery Channel 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.25 Cudem ocaleni: Ludzie, którzy spadli na ziemię 09.55 Wyprawy w czasie: Turkdean 10.50 Zaklęcie Północy: Lodowe giganty z Grenlandii 11.45 Świat rekinów i barrakud 12.40 Wojna i cywilizacja: Pierwsza krew 13.30 Samotna planeta: Grecja 14.25 Nowi odkrywcy: Kostaryka 15.15 Narzędzia wojny: Luftwaffe 16.10 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.35 Jak to zbudowano?: Pojawienie się stali 17.05 Znikający świat 19.00 Fenomeny pogody: Mgła 19.30 Jak to zbudowano?: Pojawienie się stali 20.00 Bosonogi buszmen: Węże tygrysie 21.00 Rekiny pod słońcem 22.00 Rekiny ze Złotego Trójkąta 23.00 Skrzydła przyszłości: Powietrzna dominacja 00.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Majorka 01.00 Cudem ocaleni: Ludzie, którzy spadli na ziemię 01.30 Jak to zbudowano?: Pojawienie się stali 02.00 Narzędzia wojny: Luftwaffe 03.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Bizancjum: Wieczna legenda 10.00 Piraci: Piraci i korsarze 10.30 New Kids on the Block: Powrót Miasta 11.00 Łowcy skarbów: Skarb z Kronana 11.30 Terra X: Wyspy Smoczych Drzew 12.00 Legendy historii: Kleopatra 13.00 Pola bitew: Wojna na Atlantyku (1) 14.00 Pierwsze loty: Latające fortece 14.30 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 15.00 Bizancjum: Wieczna legenda 16.00 Piraci: Piraci i korsarze 16.30 New Kids on the Block: Powrót Miasta 17.00 Łowcy skarbów: Skarb z Kronana 17.30 Terra X: Wyspy Smoczych Drzew 18.00 Legendy historii: Kleopatra 19.00 Pola bitew: Wojna na Atlantyku (1) 20.00 Pierwsze loty: Latające fortece 20.30 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 21.00 Bizancjum: Wieczna legenda 22.00 Piraci: Piraci i korsarze 22.30 New Kids on the Block: Powrót Miasta 23.00 Łowcy skarbów: Skarb z Kronana 23.30 Terra X: Wyspy Smoczych Drzew 00.00 Legendy historii: Kleopatra 01.00 Pola bitew: Wojna na Atlantyku (1) 02.00 Pierwsze loty: Latające fortece 02.30 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.15 Samochody ich życia - Renault Espace - nowa przestrzeń - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 (52 min) 07.10 USA/ZSRR (5/6): Strategia odprężenia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1991 (52 min) 08.10 Dziewiąta wiosna - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 (62 min) 09.15 Howard Goodall - Próby chórów (1/4): Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (24 min) 09.40 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (3/12): Rodowód wielkich parków - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1998 (53 min) 10.40 Biegnąc w ciemności - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (10 min) 10.50 Błogosławiony Angelico - film dokumentalny, Włochy 1996 (44 min) 11.35 Ku przyszłości (13/22): Domy i miasta - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 12.05 Dzieci, drużyny, dowódcy - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1991 (90 min) 13.40 Martwy Zachód - wojna na amerykańskiej pustyni - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 (25 min) 14.05 Mathias - proces gangów - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (50 min) 15.00 Świat Lanfeusta - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 (25 min) 15.30 Lojaliści (1/3): Walka do końca - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 (50 min) 16.20 Wiem, że się mylę - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 (10 min) 16.30 Zagrabiona ziemia - film dokumentalny, Austria 1997 (45 min) 17.20 Świat dźwięków Miltona Nascimento - film dokumentalny, Brazylia 1997 (57 min) 18.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (88) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (48 min) 19.15 Monsieur Dior - film dokumentalny, Francja 1994 (50 min) 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Złudny sen - portret Mohsena Machmalbafa - film dokumentalny, Iran 1996 (70 min) 21.45 Wielkie wystawy: Skarbiec Świętego Marka - film dokumentalny, Francja 1984 (25 min) 22.10 Strażnicy światła - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 (52 min) 23.05 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji (7-ost.): Indonezja - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 23.35 Opanować przestworza (3/5): Wietnam - bezgraniczny chaos - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 (49 min) 00.30 Władcy czasu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (49 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku